bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Inimical Valkyrie Vanila
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850006 |no = 8195 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 54, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 8, 5, 8, 15, 17, 15, 17, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 52, 59, 61, 63, 66, 68, 70, 72, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 7, 5, 3, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 12, 8, 9, 5, 9, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 52, 59, 61, 63, 66, 68, 70, 72, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115, 117 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 7, 5, 3, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 12, 6, 7, 5, 7, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With a renewed sense of purpose, Vanila set off in search of the dark fighter. Not only was she intrigued by the stories she had heard about the prowess of this fighter, Vanila also felt an explicable pull towards that person. It was as though there was a bond between the 2 of them. Deep within herself, she felt that this mysterious person was the key to unlocking her powers. While she felt a strong sense of responsibility as a Battle Maiden, especially over Lico, she desired nothing more than their well-being. Submitting to her feelings, she sought out the dark fighter that she felt an inexplicable connection with... |summon = Let the light in me guide the way to our victory! |fusion = I shall use this power you've bestowed upon me to defeat the gods and uphold our pride...! |evolution = The light radiates with an empowering radiance... This shall be our victory. | hp_base = 4226 |atk_base = 1510 |def_base = 1189 |rec_base = 1236 | hp_lord = 6073 |atk_lord = 2157 |def_lord = 1699 |rec_lord = 1765 | hp_anima = 6779 |rec_anima = 1567 |atk_breaker = 2355 |def_breaker = 1501 |def_guardian = 1897 |rec_guardian = 1666 |def_oracle = 1585 |rec_oracle = 2062 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Light's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Light Types & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 20% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Celestial Fury |bbdescription = 18 combo Light attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Radiant Seal: Purification |sbbdescription = 20 combo Light attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, largely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance, 100% boost & 30% BC, HC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 850005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Vanila4 }}